


𝓜𝓪𝔁 ❁

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Bullying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: This is a sequel to Gone? So please read that before this! Or don't! Thank you! ♡- A
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 45
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> But Max, your not alone. You're never alone

"Max?"

***

The short redhead opened her sparkling blue eyes slowly. She looked next to her and saw the girl shes been crushing on since they met and she ignored her handshake. El looked into her blue eyes and gasped. "Shes awake! Shes _alive_!" El gave her friend a tight hug before pulling away. The smaller girl winced in pain.

Four kids ran into the room quickly, trying to see their friend as if she would disappear at any second. Mike immediately ran to her side and frantically started apologizing for being such a bitch to her. She held his hand comfortingly and gave him a soft smile. A smile that said everything was okay. That she was okay. He flipped her arm over and ran his fingers over her cuts. The two started at each other, smiling.

Eleven looked at them, pure rage building up in her chest. No wait she wasn't angry. Was she? Oh! No she was jealous. She wasn't jealous because Max was holding Mike's hand. No. She was jealous because _Mike_ was holding _Max's_ hand. Oh how she wished she were holding Max's hand and rubbing her fingers along her cuts. Wait! No that's wrong. Girls _can't_ like girls! Right?

Okay. She was way off. Maybe girls _can_ like girls. Once she walked out of the room, she saw Robin staring at a girl. El decided to sit next to the distracted girl. "Robin?" The older girl looked at her and smiled. "What's up El?"

"Max and Mike were holding hands. Again." Robin gave her a soft, sad smile. "And you're jealous?" El nodded playing with her fingers. "Mike probably just feels bad. It's okay to be jealous. I would be too." The younger burnette shook her head, "no. You don't understand." Robin tilted her head in confusion. That confusion was replaced by realization soon after. "You're jealous of _Mike_."

***

The whole group in the tiny hospital room became too much for Max. The kids decided to do one at a time. Everyone left, except Mike. He sat down on the little plastic chair next to the hospital bed.

Max finally looked at him, "how did you know?" Mike looked up at her, "know what?" She gave him a look. One that said _you know what I'm talking about_. He sighed and played with his fingers, "I saw them on the pictures Max." She nodded slowly.

"Why?" The short girl looked at him. "Why what?" Now it was Mike's turn to look at her. "I deserve it." She looked down at her hands and started playing with them. Mike stood up and took her small hands in his, "no. No one deserves pain. Unless you do something horrible. Or your a horrible person. Your dad deserves pain. Neil. They do Max, not you."

Max smiled at him, her tears threatening to fall. "Also I should let you know I took maybe every sharp object that was in your room out. And if you think we're gonna leave you alone your very wrong."

_See Max! Your friends do care about you!_

Shut up!

The small ginger could feel her face heat up.

***

Will walked into the room and gave her a soft smile. "You look exhausted." He sat in the chair Mike had been sitting in. "The notes, you were-" she cut him off, "no. Will okay. When you and El left I was all alone. I had no one I just wanted to leave, wanted to see Billy. So I wrote notes, would've been shitty if I didn't give you guys some closure, letting you know I loved you and it's not your fault. I tried to do it. I tried two times. The first time I woke up in the hospital second time your brother saved me."

Will was confused by her last statement. "Johnathan saved you," she nodded. "He was visiting Nancy and we were all over Mike's house. Me and Mike had a dumb fight and I left. I went to the quarry and I was gonna jump. Johnathan pulled me back," Will understood. Understood that she wanted to leave.

"But Max, your not alone. You have all of us and El now!" The ginger nodded, "Mike apologized for being a dick." The small boy was shocked. Mike apologizing? What?

***

Lucas. Sweet, sweet Lucas. Oh how she missed his smile. "So your uh gay?" The girl couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry Lucas I-" he didn't mind her laughing. A small smile danced across his lips, knowing that's the first time he heard a genuine laugh come out of the girls mouth.

"But um yeah. I'm gay," she was worried he was gonna scream at her. Afraid he was gonna tell everyone. "That's okay. I'm proud of you for telling me." Max smiled at him and laied back.

"Your funeral was supposed to be today."

"Funeral?"

"Yeah. We planned it!"

"Y-you guys?"

"Max," he took her hands in his, "does Neil abuse you?"

The girl pulled her hands away, roughly. She looked away from the darker boy. "Lucas I- no. He's not."

"Max-"

"I think you need to leave Lucas."

"Max please le-"

"Go."

The boy who was once her boyfriend looked at her and frowned. She was too stubborn for her own good. Always helping other people, never helping herself. He walked out, respecting her wishes.

From the corner of her eye she could see someone shaking their head. She knew she disappointed him.

***

"MadMax!"

"Dusty-bun!"

No matter how much Dustin wanted to be mad, he couldn't help but smile. She was alive and here. Talking to him. "We missed you so much. Mike was crying!"

The small redhead smiled, a genuine smile, as she broke into giggles. "Really? I wish I was there."

"It was the funniest! He felt so guilty and he was crying and-"

"But you didn't cry, did you?"

Dustin looked down sheepishly and blushed. "Aw Dusty-bun! You didnt need to cry for little ol' me!" She just loved embarrassing the kid, didn't she?

***

Max was shaking. There were a couple people that wanted to see her. Steve, Nancy, Johnathan, Robin, Joyce, her mom, the police, and...

 _She_ walked in. Max could've help but notice the tear streaks on her cheeks. It broke her heart, seeing the girl she loved cry.

_It's your fault Max. You made her cry._

I know.

_She would've been better off if you didn't make it._

I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't leave Max.. 
> 
> This is a sequel to Gone so please read that if you haven't!

"El I-"

The slightly taller hugged her. Max hugged back, slightly afraid El would hit her. "Don't do this again!" Max giggled lightly and put her thin arms around the girls waist. Everythings gonna be okay.

After hugging, El carefully slid in the tiny bed next to Max. She let Max lay her head on her chest as she played with her fiery locks. It was nice, having her lay there.

"El?"

"Yeah?" She looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

El put her finger under Max's chin, lifting her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong Max. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've called to check up on you," tears stung her eyes as she looked at her best friend. She did nothing to check up on her, and now look at them! Max's in the hospital and El's questioning her sexuality.

The two girls laied there, getting warmth off of each other. The small redhead fell asleep, her soft breaths filling the room. El held the girl close to her, examining her face. It was beautiful, always has been, but it it was bruised and bloodied. She could only wonder what Max had gone through.

She untangled herself from the small girl next to her and gave her a kiss on the head. She then walked out to talk to Joyce.

***

"Mrs. Byers?"

Joyce looked up from her magazine and looked at the girl before her. "Please sweetie just call me Joyce."

"We need to move back."

The older woman sighed, rubbing at her forehead. "I know but-"

"But nothing! Max got hurt! We could have saved her! _I_ could have saved her!" El hadn't noticed that she started crying. Joyce quickly wrapped her girl into a hug and let her sob.

"Okay honey listen to me. We'll have a family discussion. I'll ask Will and Johnathan if they wanna move back, if they say yes, I'll look for a house. Is that good?" The younger girl just hugged back in response.

***

A loud scream could be heard from one of the rooms. No one was awake, exhausted after finding Max. The lady at the reception was too busy talking on the phone to hear, but other patients and people sitting in the waiting room heard it. I mean it wasn't unusual to hear screaming in a hospital.

Max was having a nightmare. She woke up, shaking so hard she could barley comprehend where she was, how she got there, why she was there. It was dark, she wasn't scared of the dark! Her mind and eyes weren't as quick as her brain.

She was back in that _horrible_ place.

With that _horrible_ person.

Ripping the IV out of her arm, she ran off the bed and under one of the chairs, trying to hide her small body. She felt something brush against her arm and let out a high pitched wail that sounded like a loud scream. She was hyperventilating and shaking.

Her small body couldn't take it. The hyperventilating, the blood she was losing, how hard she was shaking. It was all too much for ber to take. She was screaming and wailing for her friends when her vision became blurry.

_Max, your okay._

She could hear ringing in her ears.

_Your okay just breathe._

Max slowly slid out from under the chair and stood up, only to feel dizzy right after. She held the wall for support.

_Breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth._

She fell, black dots began covering her sight.

_No! Max breathe!_

She let out one final scream before passing out.

***

Steve jolted awake when he heard her final scream. "Shit. Max!" He ran a finger through his hair, jumping up from his chair. He quickly ran to the redheads room, praying she was okay.

When he got there, she was already on the floor. He picked her up, noticing how she weighed close to nothing, and placed her on the bed. He kept pressing the 'call nurse' button while holding her hand. He noticed how plae and cold she was.

What he didn't notice was her teary eyed brother watching them. "Please Max. Your gonna be okay! I told you to breathe, you never listen. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it when I was alive. Please stay for them. I'll see you Max, I promise."

She heard him. She knew she had to listen this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy's right. You should listen to him Max.


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up for the second time that day. She wasn't alone tho. Steve was next to her, sitting on that small chair, holding her hand, and asleep. _What happened?_

_Okay Max where are you?_

The redhead looked around the tiny room.

Hospital.

_Good girl. Who is there._

Steve.

_Do you know why your here?_

She nodded.

Dad took me and beat me.

_Max._

He raped me. Starved me. Fucking took my life away.

_Max why are you in the hospital._

He shot me.

_How did you get shot?_

I was protecting El.

_Good girl._

Don't.

_Okay okay. Fistey._

Are they still here?

_Yeah and they're worried Max._

It doesn't matter. I messed up their lives. They're gonna want nothing to do with me. Should just leave before they leave me.

_Max. You know they're not gonna do that. None of that's true._

It is!

_Max listen to me! It's not! Those brats love you as much as I do. Enough._

You-

_Yes Max. I know sometimes I'm a horrible person. But your my little sister. I love you._

I love you too Billy.

Max looked over at Steve and smiled. Her friends did love her. They drove all the way to san deigo to save her. No sane person would ever do that. Hold on, they're still in California.

***

Susan Hargrove ran into her daughters hospital room, waking Steve up in the process. She hugged her daughter tightly, not caring if she hurt her or not. "Maxine. You're okay," she caressed her daughters cheek. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her daughters broken face.

Susan wasn't _that_ bad of a mom. She cared when she wanted to and cried when she had to. She was holding it together for her daughter. Susan looked to Max's right and saw a man she didn't know sitting and holding her daughters hand.

"Who are you?!"

"Steve Harrington. I'm friends with your daughters friends. I guess I'm their babysitter? I dunno I drive them around take them places. When I heard about Max I knew we had to get her. We drove here to help her. Guess we made it on time."

Susan was speechless. She let her tears fall, "thank you. Thank you so much Steve." Steve nodded at her with a simple smile. "Max is really important to us Mrs. Hargrove. Her friends really care about her. If they never thought it through she may have not been here right now." Susan looked from Steve to her daughter. She could feel the bile form in her throat. Her daughter, her baby, the child she gave birth to. She's watched her get beaten, taken advantage of, left out, bullied, harassed and did nothing.

"Maxine, sweetheart, can I ask you something?"

Max looked at her mom and nodded, both women forgetting Steve was in the room.

"Did he rape you?"

***

Steve ran out of the room, throwing up in a trashcan nearby. He was furious. Looking around the room, he spotted Neil. Steve marched up to the man, everyone confused and a little scared, and pulled him up by the shirt. It was surprising how Steve managed to pull a strong man up by just his shirt. "We need to talk."

They didn't talk. Neil was on the ground, shaking with fear. "You fucking piece of shit! Please tell me how this wasn't Max's first time getting raped! Fucking tell me or I'll rip your ears off your thick skull." Neil looked up at the teenager in fear, "I-I did it! I did it okay!" Steve was close to exploding. "Tell me everything that happened when Max ran away."

The two men sat on the dirty side walk, Steve taking all of his strength to not punch the shit out of Neil. Susan knew about all of this and didn't do anything?! He really needed to find a way to get Max out of that house.

***

Susan walked out of her daughters room once she saw that Max was asleep. She walked over to Joyce and smiled. "You must be Susan. Hi I'm Joyce Byers I'm Will and Johnathans mom." Susan nodded and sighed, knowing she needed to tell someone.

Joyce was in tears by the end of Susan's 'speech'. Maybe Susan was a horrible mother after all. She watched her step-son get abused and did nothing. She watched that same man abuse her daughter and did nothing. Her daughter! The one _she_ birthed. It took everything in Joyce to not punch her. "I-" someone had cut her off, "I'll take her. She deserves to live with someone that cares about her and will take care of her, not you."

***

Susan and Neil both left the hospital, rushing back to Hawkins to pack their belongings and get the fuck out of there. Max woke up wondering where her mother was. She was scared and alone yet again. They made this mistake before, why do they keep leaving her alone?!

"Mom?"

...

"Neil?"

...

"Steve?"

...

"W-will?"

She was tearing up now, wanting comfort from her friends.

"Mike?"

...

"Lucas?"

...

"Nancy?"

She brought her knees closer to her. She knew it was hopeless, no one could hear her.

"Mrs. Byers?"

She was getting louder now.

"Johnathan?!"

...

"Dustin?!"

...

"El!"

_They left you._

I know.

_They want nothing to do with you. Everyone's leaving Max. I told you to listen to me._

But you said they wouldn't leave me.

_I lied. I'm supposed to make you feel better and make sure you don't die Max. I can't control your friends._

When can I come see you?

_Not anytime soon Max. I don't wanna see you here until your 100._

I'm trying Billy.

_I know you are._

She reached over and grabbed the 'call nurse' button and pressed it six times. After ten minutes, a middle-aged looking lady came running at the door. "Hi sweetheart, are you alright?" Max gave her a small smile and nodded at her, "I was just wondering if my friends were still here." The nurse smiled and nodded, "would you like-" Max cut her off, "yes please."

The nurse walked to the waiting room hurriedly. "Shes asking for her friends." El, Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas stood up and ran to Max's room. They found the girl rocking back and forth on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and head buried in her knees. She was whispering the same thing over and over.

_Max look up._

Not now Billy, I'm not in the mood.

_Max! Look up._

I'm not in the mood for your games. You lied to me.

_Look. Up._

WHAT!

Max lifted her head angrily and saw friends standing there. Her face softened.

_I told you to look up shitbird._

Eleven quickly ran over to the girl, pulling her into a hug. Max could feel tears forming in her eyes as she hugged back tightly. "I'm not okay am I?" El looked the small girl in her arms, "no you're not. And that's okay Max! We're here to help you be okay again. We're your friends, we're not letting you go through this alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not going through this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Decmber 1st, 1986

"How do you feel about getting out today?"

"Good. I wanna go home."

"Be careful, your gonna hurt your leg."

The redhead chuckled lightly, "you know I'm not gonna be careful." She grabbed her skateboard, which was next to her bed, and her bag.

"You skate?"

"Yeah I learned years ago."

"Okay I think your all set."

Max gave her a small smile and walked to the waiting room. All her friends were facing the opposite way. Max being Max decided to scare them. She snuck up behind them, yelling a loud boo, scaring them all instantly. They all turned to face her, a smile appearing on each of their faces. They all linked arms and walked to the doors.

Once the kids made it out to the car, with the exception of falling about five times, Max handed her bag to Steve gently. "Hey does anyone know where my mom went?" Joyce looked at the four adults in front of her. They were all dreading this conversation. "Why don't we all go somewhere to talk?"

***

No one was in the diner when they arrived. Perfect. They got a large table and sat at it. Max was in between El and Will, all the adults sitting in front of them. "When did you get here?" She was looking directly at Joyce. "After Steve called to tell me you were in the hospital in goddamn California." The redhead nodded at her. "Where did my mom go?"

"Max you can't ignore this!" Steve was chasing the small redhead out the door. "Actually I can," she started walking through the parking lot. "We know now Max, theres no point in hiding anymore. Please just talk to us!" They were on the sidewalk now. She turned to face him? "What Steve! My dad raped me, Neil fucking raped me, Both beat me! My mom knew and did nothing. She knew about Billy. Everyone fucking knew about Billy! _YOU_ KNEW ABOUT BILLY. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE! YOU DON'T! NO ONE DOES." Everything started spiraling out of her. Her anger at her mom for abandoning her, the blame she took for Billy's death, and everything else that came with it. She feel to the floor sobbing and punching the floor with her small fists.

Steve watched the strong girl crumble in front of him. "It's all my fault. Billy's gone because of me. My mom never gave a shit about me, Neil's a fucking asshole, and my dad is just as bad. I'm gonna events push you guys away too. Leave while you have the fucking chance, Harrington." She was sniffling now, her rant calming her down a little. "Max, I'm not leaving you. Listen to me," He held her small face in his hands, "Billy isn't your fault. No ones leaving Max. I promise," she looked up at him. He wanted to cry right then and there. The way Max looked at him, the way her tears kept falling. She looked so vulnerable.

Joyce found them hugging on the sidewalk ten minutes later. "Come back in, it's getting cold." Max wipped her eyes and got up fron the floor, walking back into the small diner.

_It's not your fault Max._

Why can't you leave me alone?

_Max. Why didn't you tell me?_

You hated me.

_I didn't hate you shitbird. I wasn't happy about you waltzing into my life but I didn't hate you._

Well now you know.

_I could've stopped it._

It's over Billy.

_It was more than once..._

Billy leave me alone.

_Max. Please._

As she looked up, she could see Billy staring at her, tears in his eyes. She bit her lip to stop her own tears and nodded. Her older brother gasped and put a hand to his mouth, muffling his sobs.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry Max._

I miss you.

_I miss you too shitbird._

She walked into the diner and sat back at her seat, smiling at Robin. She was so thankful for her and her kindness. "Are you sure you want me to live with you? I'm pretty annoying." Robin nodded and smiled, "my parents have been talking about wanting to adopt for a while now. Plus, I wonder what it's like to have a little sister."

_It's not fun._

Hey!

_I'm just teasing, you know I love you._

Yeah yeah. Love you too.

"When can I get my stuff?"

"Once we get back to Hawkins."

"Is anyone hungry?"

All of the kids stayed silent.

"Okay let's get going."

***

The ride back to Hawkins was quiet for the most part. Max drifted in and out of sleep.

_Max please try to sleep._

She had tried, but she woke up crying about a stupid nightmare.

No.

_Max please._

Billy.

_For your big brother?_

Fine.

El looked over at the frustrated girl and sighed. She knew Max was hiding her feelings once again. "Max you should try to get some sleep." The redhead looked at her. She nodded as her eyes softened. "Hold me?" Her voice was so quiet, so weak, as if she could barely talk. She was sure El hadn't heard her and was surprised when she felt Eleven's arm snake around her waist, holding her close. Max smiled as she felt her tired mind give in, her eyes closing. She snuggled in closer to El as she fell asleep. Everything was perfect. But for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long is it gonna be this way?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be hard.

They finally made it back to Hawkins.

Shit this is going to be hard isn't it.

_Yep._

Shut up I wasn't asking you!

_Then who were you talking to Max?_

Myself.

_Alright Red._

Red?

_I'm trying out something new. Don't judge me!_

Okay silly.

_Don't push it._

Sorry.

"So, you ready to get your stuff?"

Max nodded her head as she looked at her friends.

Damn I wish I had a camera right now!

Mike was leaning against the window, drool dripping from his mouth onto his shirt, and his hair was curly and messy. It was pretty funny. The car came to a stop, and Max was looking out the window. She saw the place she use to call home and sighed. She was right. This wasn't going to be easy.

Max, Robin, and El all walked up to the door. Max took out a spare key from the flower pot and unlocked the door. The house was a mess. 

Jeez!

_I know._

She found some suit cases pretty quickly. "Come on we don't have all day." She ran to her room and stared shoving the clothes she wanted into the bag, leaving behind all her skirts and dresses. "Don't worry about the furniture, my parents are gonna come and get that." She turned around and saw Robin leaning against her door frame. The position the older girl was in reminded her of Billy.

She put her shampoo and body wash into the bag before running to Billy's room. She grabbed a couple of his records and the player. She went to his closet and found a few shirts she liked, all button up, and stuffed them into the bag. She finally found what she was looking for and took it off the hook, gripping it tightly. She shoved the leather jacket into her suitcase before grabbing the jean jacket that sat next to it. The redhead looked around the room once more before taking a frame that was on his night stand. The frame itself didn't matter. She cared more about what was in the frame.

It was a picture of her and Billy. It was taken just a few months before the whole incident. Susan wanted professional pictures taken so she dragged them all to a professional photographer. Max was wearing a dress that went to her knees. The skirt of it was white with a line of black at the bottom and the top was black with sparkles. The neck of the dress was almost like a turtle neck. She was wearing black heels with just a little strap around her toes, holding them in place, and a think buckle around the ankle, keeping the shoe on. They weren't that high which she was thankful for. She had a small, sparkly black clutch and a shiny silver ring on her middle finger. Her lips had been painted lightly which a nice pinkish color. The corner of her eyes had a shiny glow to them. Her red hair was tied back into a high pony. She smiled remembering Billy's face when she walked out of the room.

"Damn Max, you actually look like a girl!"

Her finger slid over to Billy. He was wearing an almost suit. It was grey and had two buttons, one actually connected. Under it was a plain white button up, that wasn't buttoned all the way, showing his chest and chest hair. His hair was slicked back with gel. There was a tiny pocket on the left side of his blazer. His pants looked comfortable. They looked soft, like sweat pants almost. They were also grey. His shoes were also grey. They were boots and pointy and they looked so uncomfortable.

The two were awkwardly hugging. She would never admit it, but that was her favorite picture. She put the picture in her suitcase and picked up another one. It was from graduation and Susan forgot. Lucas had decided not to go and El was homeschooled. She remembers crying in her room about her mom forgetting and none of her clothes looking nice on her. Billy walked into her room and saw her crying.

"Get up shitbird." She got up from her bed and looked at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What do you want Billy, I'm not in the mood." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. She looked at it, instantly knowing what it was. "Billy-" "come on we're going shopping."

She still has no idea where he got that money from. She does remember dragging him along in her shopping spree. She tried on at least a million outfits, Billy's smiling getting wider at each and every one of them, before deciding on one.

It was pretty basic, but expensive. It was a white shirt with big black letters on them. She doesn't know what it says but who cares! She was wearing some high waisted jeans, tucking her shirt into them. Her favorite part, which surprised everyone, was the pink, sparkly blazer. It was covered in pink sequins, some gold here and there too. She also wore these pink Gucci heels she stole from her moms closet. They were baby pink and weren't too high. She had cuff like earrings on her upper ear, which a bunch of rings. Okay well not a bunch it was like three.

_Did you pack that outfit?_

You know I did!

She grinned at the picture, her finger going over to Dustin who was on her left. His curly hair was tamed a little. Part of it was geled which was pretty cool. He had a plain black shirt with a white strip in the middle. His jacket was basic, the sleeves were a nice brown and the rest was black. It was left unzipped. He was wearing blue jeans and some grey sneakers. She remembers complimenting him the day of their graduation and his small blush.

She giggled at the memory.

_Did you just giggle?_

Shush!

She then looked over to Billy who was on her right. She smiled thinking about her graduation. He had taken her and her little friends out for ice cream after. He had worn his circular glasses, which she always made fun of, that day but decided to take them off for the picture. He was wearing a white blazer, which was left unbuttoned and a plain white tank top. His hair was slicked back again and he was wearing a necklace. The one she begged him to buy, which he did because _who could say no to that face_? It was a plain necklace with a small gold pendant. He was wearing white pants and brown shoes, which were frowned upon.

Her small fingers then skidded over to Mike who was on Billy's right. His hair was in the same stupid bowl cut she always made fun of. He was wearing a striped shirt with a little pocket on the right side. The colors of the stripes were baby pink and a nice, warm red. His pants were dark brown and his shoes were black. She had laughed at him that day. That was the day he hugged her for the first time in well ever!

She then looked to the smallest boy in the picture. William Byers everyone! His hair was different. Very different. His hair was slicked back, like Billy's. He was wearing a shirt, that was patterned. Each stripe, pattern, whatever you wanna call it, was a different shade of brown. His blazer was dark brown and it was velvet. He was wearing black jeans and black pointy shoes, which gave him a little height.

They were all smiling, even Billy! She put that picture away, and collected more pictures that were around the room. She walked out with her two suitcases and smiled at Robin. "You ready kid?" The redhead nodded, handing Robin the house key, and walked out with her suitcases.

_Everything's gonna be okay Max._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't...


	6. Chapter 6

Things were a little rocky at the Buckley house. Max hadn't adjusted to having people care about her yet. So, her only way of showing her gratitude was rebeling. It was stupid, but that's how she would get her moms attention.

"Robin, do your parents like me?" Max's stuff has been delayed a little, which was kind of perfect, as she was getting her room painted a nice shade of yellow. She picked it out. Robin's parents had been nothing but nice to her. She got some new records, and a new vanity! She was bunking with Robin for the mean time.

"Of course kid. Why do you ask?" The young redhead just shrugged. "I dunno just feels like they don't." She started scratching at her arms, trying to find some release. Robin noticed and pulled her hands away, holding them. "Trust me they do. They've so excited I think they might explode!" Max laughed at that. "Oh by the way, we're going shopping tomorrow."

***

This was not what Max planned. She thought it was just gonna be her, Robin, and Autumn. Oh! Autumn Buckley, Robin's mom. Sweetest lady Max has ever met, well besides Joyce. Speaking of Joyce, Autumn invited her, El, and Nancy to go shopping with them.

The Nancy thing was totally Robin's fault. She accidentally made it seem like her and Nancy were dating. Oh! Another thing you should know about Robin's parents is that they're super supportive. Sweet right?

"Max! Come look at this!" El was dragging her all around the small store. She pulled her over to a mirror with roses all around it. It was beautiful. "Oh man I can't wait to have sleep overs in your room every week!" Max chuckled lightly, "El you don't live here anymore and I don't think you can afford that kind of bus money." El just shook her head and giggled, "we're moving back!"

Max decided to get the mirror. She was in such a good mood after El told her they were moving back. "Max! Max Max Max Max Max!"

"What! What what what what what!"

El pointed to a skateboard rack. Max smiled and picked it up, putting in the cart. El just giggled at her friend.

"Well well well look what we have here!"

"The two Dykes from the mall!"

Max and El turned around to see Stacy and her friends. El made a confused face, not knowing what 'dyke' meant. "What do you want?"

"Nothing we just wanted to tell you how sorry we are for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know! Getting raped by both your dads!"

That did it. That sent Max into a frenzy. She felt hot and her face went pale. Her breathing shortened and she felt lightheaded. "H-h-h-how-"

"Come on Maxine! Everyone knows! It's all over the news!"

Her chest righted.

 _Max breathe_.

She couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

_Max! In and out. Breathe with me okay in and out._

How do you? Okay in, hold for a minute, then out! Right? No w-

_MAX!_

She ran out of the store, her cart completely forgotten. She ran, ran as far as her little legs could take her. She ended up at her house. _Why here?_ Who cares! The redhead fell to the floor, her legs and arms scraping against the driveway.

_Max..._

She screamed. She screamed and cried and kicked and I'm surprised no one called the police.

***

"What did you say to her!" Robin was now staring at the three girls who were cowering in fear.

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" Joyce held El back so she didn't punch fucking Stacy in the face.

"I'm not! She just saw me and ran out crying!"

"LIAR!"

"El calm down sweetie."

"She told her everyone knew about Neil and her dad! Knew what they did to her!"

Joyce looked at the girl in front of her with an angry look on her face. _Joyce you can't hit a little girl._ She called over a worker and told them the situation. As she was talking to them, she told El and Robin to keep shopping, hoping they knew what Max liked. Nancy was trying her hardest not to yell at Stacy herself.

Autumn went to go find Max. She drove to all her friends houses. The wheelers', not there. Sinclair's? Nope! Henderson's? They weren't home. Steve's house? He said he hadn't seen her all day. Ugh! This is hopeless. She looked at her dashboard and noticed a small white card sitting on it. _4819 Cherry Lane_. Her house! Why didn't she think of that first?

Autumn drove quickly to what once was the redheads house. She saw the girl laying on the dirty street, crying her eyes out. Autumn gasped and quickly got out of the car, rushing to the girl. She hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "Shhh its okay sweetie I've got you I'm here."

Max looked up at the older woman and hugged her tightly. She sobbed until she couldn't anymore. The redhead quickly fell asleep against Autumn.

Autumn sighed and lifted the young girl with ease. She put her in the back seat, buckling her tightly. She then started making her way to the small shop they were at twenty minutes ago.

***

Autumn sighed as she ran out of the car and over to the other girls who were standing outside. They bought a lot of things and had bags around them. "Robin!" Autumn ran to her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Mom! Did you find Max?" She nodded and pointed to the car.

Autumn told Joyce what happened with Max as the three girls put the things they bought in her trunk. "She was just laying there! It was horrible Joyce!" She sobbed into the other womans shoulder. That poor girl had gone through enough.

"Its gonna be okay. We're gonna get her the help she needs okay? I'll be here to help! Me and the kids are moving back to Hawkins."

"Thank you Joyce! Thank you so much!"

***

One thing Max learned quickly is that Robin's house was never quiet during dinner.

"How was your day dad?"

"It was good sweetie! I got the promotion!"

"Good for you honey!"

"What did you and the girls do today?"

"We went s-"

"The cashier gave me her number!"

"Wait I thought you were dating that Wheeler girl?"

"No she's just a close friend."

"Oh! Well that's nice honey."

Frank Buckley turned to Max and smiled at her, "did you get anything nice today?"

Max nodded politely, "I got a new skateboard rack. I use to have one in California but then we had to move so I left it there. Mom always said-" she cut herself off.

_You're rambling Max._

She shut herself up with shoving food in her mouth. Robin and her parents looked at the girl worriedly. There was an awkward silence in the air.

_You fucked everything up again._

Why do you choose when you want to be mean?

"You skate?"

Max looked at the older man and smiled, nodding her head a little. "I learned in California. My dad taught me when I was younger." She winced when she mentioned her dad.

"I use to skate when I was your age."

Max looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You did?"

"Of course I did! I was the coolest cat in town!"

Robin just chuckled as she drank her coke slowly.

"What's so funny Robin?"

"Nothing nothing. I just can't imagine you skating dad!"

Frank chuckled lightly as he wiped his mouth. Autumn looked at him, smiling. Max could see that they really loved each other.

"I had to quit to get your mother to say yes tho. Hopefully Max could teach me some of her tricks?"

Max nodded, "yes! I would love to." The three older people just laughed at Max's energy.

***

Robin was sitting at her desk, writing her essay. She turned around and saw Max reading. "You know I think you're my dads favorite." The red head out her book down and laughed quietly. "I'm serious!" "What ever you say Robin." Robin smiled at her, "you know your a pretty good sister."

_She's right Max. You're the best sister I could ever ask for._

You didn't even want me!

_I'm trying to be nice here!_

You're the best brother I could ever ask for too Billy.

"Now get some sleep, you have school tommorow." School! She hadn't even thought of that! What will her classmates say? What will the teachers say? Is Stacy right? Does everyone know? Do the-

_Go to sleep Maxie. Sweet dreams, I love you._

I love you too Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School! Aka hell. Good luck Max, you're gonna need it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Self harm, implied rape

"You ready?" Max was sitting in the passenger seat of Steve's car, Robin sitting in the backseat. She was studying for her driving test.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Steve parked in front of the school, "anyone says anything you call me okay? I'll come pick you up." Max nodded, getting out of the car. She held her board tightly and her backpack was around her shoulder. Robin got out of the car, thanking Steve for the ride. She was a year younger than him.

Max walked to her friends slowly, all eyes on her. She remembers hearing the same thing happening to Will when he 'came back from the dead.'

_I'm so proud of you._

"Max!"

She looked up to see the party smiling brightly at her. She gave them a small smile as she walked over to them. "Hey guys."

Dustin wrapped her in a tight hug. Max was rarely ever affectionate, but she made an exception for Dustin. His hugs seemed to make everything feel better.

***

PE. Gross. It was the only class Max had without the boys. She was terrified.

_Max it's gonna be okay._

The redhead walked to an empty locker in the gae corner. She put her bag down and started to slowly lift her shirt. She prayed, begged no one noticed. But luck was not on her side today.

"Aw Maxine! Did you get a boo boo?"

"Leave me alone."

"Come on Max! We're all friends here! Just tell us how good it felt to have a cock up your ass!"

Stacy snatched the girls shirt from her hands.

"Nice bra Maxie! So who does it remind you of? Your daddy? Your moms husband? Or your brother?"

_Don't listen to them._

"Do you guys think she had a three way?! I mean I wouldn't be surprised! Shes a _slut_."

One of the girls pushed Max onto the lockers, holding her there. She held Max's chin in her hand and pressed her lips against hers. Some of the girls whooped, others laughed, some gagged in disgust.

The taller girl pulled away from Max, growling in her ear. "Open up Maxie. You know you want this." She pressed their lips together again, forcing her tounge into her mouth. The poor redhead couldn't pull away. The other girls grip was too strong.

"You want more Maxie?"

The girl that was kissing her pulled away and threw her to the floor. Multiple girls held her down as the blonde pulled her pants down.

***

It was now fourth period and the boys were getting worried. They hadn't seen Max after first period. PE was Max's second period. Dustin had art with her, third period. Now it was math, fourth period, also Max's favorite class. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

***

Sixth period. Last period of the day, and still no Max. Maybe she just ditched? Yeah! She just ditched that all!

***

The three boys raced to the motel the Byers family had been staying at. They banged on the door, begging to be let in. El opened the door with a smile on her face. That smile was replaced by confusion when she saw them sweaty and breathing heavily. The confusion was quickly replaced by worry when she saw that a certain redhead wasn't there with them.

"El! Are your powers back yet?"

"I don't think so. Why? Is it back?!"

"No! Well I hope not! We just need to find Max. We think she might be hurt again."

She hurriedly let the three boys inside. She raced to the room Will was in and turned the TV to static. "Hey I was watching that!" The four teenagers quickly shushed him and got El a blindfold. She took a picture of Max from her photo album and held it tightly. Mike wrapped the cloth around her eyes and kissed cheek lightly, telling her not to push herself if she couldn't do it.

"It's not working!"

"Stop! Stop it! She'll get killed if she keeps trying!"

"Shut up! I think its working!"

She did it! She was in the void again! Now all she needs to do is find Max. She walked around the wet void, looking for at least a single strand of red hair. She looked up and saw a locker. Well now a locker but a couple.

"I see a locker?"

"Locker? How's that gonna help?!"

"Shhh!"

El walked around the lockers, seeing a single wooden bench.

"There's a bench."

She looked down and saw Max, trying to hide under the bench, with many girls around her. El could tell she had something in her mouth to stop her from speaking. Shit was she? Oh no! What were those girls doing to her? El tried to push past the other girls when everything suddenly disappeared in her touch. She started to panick.

"No! No no no no no no!" She ripped the blindfold off and sobbed. Max was hurt. Again. She immediately drove into Mike's arms, crying hysterically. "It was horrible! She was on the floor! Her clothes were gone! Those girls are evil!"

"El did you say you saw lockers and a bench?"

The girl nodded, hugging Mike tighter.

Will and Lucas were speeding off to the school.

***

"Have fun Dyke."

The door closed and Max knew she was alone.

_Max I need you to breathe as best as you can okay?_

She nodded, slowly breathing through her nose. Billy was tearing up at seding his sister like this.

_Okay can you spit the underwear out?_

Max tried. She tried so hard. She opened her mouth as wide as it would go and spit the makeshift gag out.

_Good job Max. You're almost there! Okay on your left theres a pocket knife. Try to grab it._

Max looked over and saw the knife. She whimpered as she slithered over to it. Max grabbed the open knife with her teeth and brought her taped hands up to her mouth. She then began slicing the duck tape until it finally came undone. She gasped dropping the knife from her mouth, onto her lap. The knife sliced at her skin a little, making her bleed. She didn't mind the blood anymore.

The redhead took the knife into her hands and started cutting the duck tape around her ankles.

_You're doing so good Max. I'm so proud of you. Remember to breathe okay._

She grabbed one of the clean towels and wrapped it around her body until someone came looking for. She played with the kinde for a little while before placing it on her arm.

_Max no. Please._

The redhead looked up to see her brother pleading for her to not harm herself. It reminded her of the sauna. She decided to ignore his begging and pressed the blade deeper, watching as a small cut form. She then dragged the knife across her arm, allowing blood to seep out of it. She did this until she had around fifty cuts on each of her arm.

She laied down on the bench, hoping someone would come find her, and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't so bad right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest that you get yourself a lawyer...

Lucas and Will made it to the school two minutes after she had fallen asleep. "Boys or girls?"

Lucas gave Will a look. "Girls dumbass!"

The two of them ran into the school, both splitting up to go to the locker rooms. Will going to the boys, Lucas going to the girls.

"Fucking shit! I told him girls locker room," he pulled the door open and walked in, flinching when the door slammed shut. "Max?" He heard a small whimper and stared walking around the locker room.

"Max?"

He saw a strand of bright red hair on the bench. He picked up his speed and quickly walked over to Max. "Shit!" He ran over to her and knelt down on one knee, holding her face in his hands. He stroked her cheek, begging for her to wake up. "Come on Max, get up. Please Max." He got up from the floor and saw that she was wrapped in only a towel. "What did they do to you?"

Lucas picked her up, bridal style, and walked out the door. He carefully walked to the boys locker room to get Will. The door opened on it's own when he went to touch the handle. He jumped back, holding the girl tighter. "You found her!"

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Will go call your mom. Tell her we need her to pick us up."

Will nodded and ran to the front office to dial the motel's number.

***

Joyce drove to the school quickly. It had started raining sometime before she left. She made it to the school five minutes after Will called. She saw the two kids standing in front of the school, Max in Lucas' arms.

She got out and opened the back door quickly, allowing Lucas to get in and set Max on his lap. She closed the door as Will got in the passenger seat.

The three prayed she would be okay.

***

_Max wake up!_

Shhh.

_Max._

Sh I'm sleeping.

_Max wake the fuck up!_

Her eyes shot open. She looked up to see her head was laying on Lucas' lap. She groaned and tried to sit up. He noticed, "hey hey shh its gonna be okay. Don't move, we're almost there."

"W-where?"

She was terrified of hospitals after... well everything. "Joyce's motel. She needs to check if you need to go to the hospital Max." Her breathing got heavy, "no! No hospitals!" Will looked at the back, "shes awake!" Lucas gave him a small smile and turned his attention back to girl in his arms. "Max, you might need to go. We need to-" "No!" He stroked her hair, "Max-"

That action. That stupid action that's supposed to bring comfort. Her whole body froze in fear.

_"Please! Please I'll do anything you want!"_

_He stroked her red hair and smiled down at her. His soft strokes stopped as he grabbed her hair hard and pushed her into the wall, holding her there. He spat in her face, beginning his-_

"MAX!"

The plae girl looked up at him, shaking. "P-please don't-" she broke out into sobs. He put his hand on her cheek. Instead of allowing herself to melt in his comfort, she grabbed his hand. He brought his hand back up, and she flinched.

_'_ _Did she think I was going to hit her?'_

***

Joyce parked in front of the motel and got out quickly. She opened the back door, allowing Lucas to get out. She picked the small girl up as Will got out of the car. The three of them quickly walked to the Motel room, unlocking the door. Will pushed the door open, rushing in.

She put the girl down on the little couch the room came with and sighed. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, praying she didn't have to make a hospital trip today.

Joyce got out the things she needed and began working on Max's arm. "Who did this Max?" She pointed to the redheads arm.

"I did."

"You- what? Max why?"

The girl looked away, not wanting to talk anymore. Joyce sighed as she moved her so she was sitting up. "Okay sweetie. I need you to tell me what they did."

Max shook her head and Joyce sighed, crouching down in front of her. Joyce was now on the floor in front of the girl sitting on the couch, holding her hands. "Max please." She noticed the girl only had a towel on. "El! Can you bring some clothes please!"

The burnette ran out of the small room with some of her clothes, hoping that they will fit her. Joyce handed Max the clothes and led her to the bathroom. "C-can I take a shower?" Joyce smiled and nodded at her, "of course sweetheart. Come to the couch when you're done okay?" She closed the door and walked to the tiny "kitchen" area.

"Hello?"

"Hi Autumn? Its Joyce."

"Oh hi Joyce! How are you darling?"

"I'm good! There was a slight incident."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well school ended and Max's friends came here and told me that hadn't seen Max since first period. I sent my son, Will, and Lucas to go back and look for her. They found her and Will called me from the school to go pick them up. She was well some girls had done something to her, but she wouldn't tell any of us what had happened. She's in the shower right now."

"Oh my. That poor girl, she's been through too much!"

 _'More then you know,'_ Joyce wished she could tell Autumn about everything going on in Hawkins. It would cause too much chaos.

"Is it alright if I come over after work?"

"That's perfectly fine! Just thought I should let you know."

"Thank you so much Joyce."

***

"Hello?"

"Is this Autumn Buckley?"

"Yes who's this?"

"This is Larry Alexander. I suggest you get yourself a lawyer, Sam Mayfield will be fighting for custody of Maxine Mayfield."

_Fuck. He's alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck Max.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is- Autumn!"

"Theres no time Joyce!" She pushed her way past the shorter woman and ran in.

"Mrs. Buckley?"

Autumn hugged Max tightly, kissing the girls head repeatedly. "Autumn what happened?"

"They wanna take her away!"

"Who does?"

"Sam! Hes fighting for custody! His lawyer called me when I was getting ready to come here!"

Max began to shake, "I h-have to go back?" Joyce shook her head and looked at the small girl. "We won't let you sweetheart."

"Do they even know?"

"Who?"

"Does the police in California know what he fucking did to me?!"

All the kids walked out from the room they were in once Max rose her voice. El ran over to Max and hugged her, pulling her out of Autumns embrace.

"Do they know he forced himself inside of me? Beat me until I couldn't fucking move?! I almost DIED because of him! I'm not fucking going back." She pushed El off of her, angry at the whole world.

_Max calm down please._

DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN.

She look around the room at the faces staring at her.

_You're fucking crazy Max!_

I'm crazy?! I'm the crazy one! YOU'RE DEAD FUCKER! YOU DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL ME CRAZY! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE!

_Says the one talk to a dead person._

He was right. Shes crazy, completely out of her mind. She felt more like Alice from Alice in wonderland instead of Maxine Mayfield. She was out of her mind.

The room was spinning, everyones concerned faces mixing into one, Billy's words repeating over and over.

_You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're crazy Max. You're c-_

"STOP!" She fell to the floor sobbing, kicking anyone trying to help her. "YOU ALL COULD'VE FUCKING LEFT IT ALONE! COULD'VE LET ME FUCKING DIE! YOU CHOSE NOT TO! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID ST-" her sobs got worse. Joyce wrapped her arms around the hysterical girl, letting her cry into her shirt.

El was hugging Mike's arm, hanging off him like a puppy, as tears filled her eyes. Will broke into silent tears as he watched his best friend break down. Lucas stood there, mouth slightly open, unsure of what to do. Dustin was sat on the couch, head in his hands as he tried to comprehend how badly his friend wanted to die. Mike let El hang off of him, letting her comfort herself on his arm. He was angry at the whole world, at getting there too late, at being such a horrible friend, at his parents for treating him so nicely when Max went through no love from any parent her whole life. He was angry at himself for letting her go through this herself.

_I'm sorry Max. I just hate seeing you like this. Everyone does. I love you._

The small redhead slowly drifted off to sleep, her dreams nice and sweet. Things she would never admit she wanted in front of her friends.

_You need to stop acting so tough Max. It's gonna end up killing you one day. I'm not ready for that. They're not ready for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs you Max.


	10. Chapter 10

Max woke up in her own bed this time.

What the fuck? Wait was that a d-

She got up and looked around, seeing her new mirror and skateboard rack. She smiled brightly, but then frowned as remembered she yesterday. The girls, Autumn, Billy, everything.

_Max?_

Yeah?

 _I love you_.

Are you okay?

_I'm failing at keeping you alive. Failing at being your brother._

Billy-

The door burst open, "hey Max! I um set your room up yesterday. I hope you like it." Max looked at Robin and smiled. She jumped out of the bed and ran to hug her. "It's perfect! I love it thank you!"

"Please don't be mad at me!"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well when I was fixing your room up, I dropped a frame."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No! No I just- you're frame."

"Let me see it!"

Robin took out a broken frame from under the bed. She handed it to Max who quickly, and carefully, took the picture out of it. It was one of her favorite picture after all. That was her 14th birthday. Her whole family forgot, leaving Max heartbroken. To make matters worse, Billy left town that week. He did call to say happy birthday but that wasn't enough. And none of her friends called to say it either! What she didn't know is that her friends all chipped in to rent out the theater. They decided to go well fancy.

She called El, hysterically crying, begging her to come over. El agreed quickly and had asked Hopper to drive her over. Max opened the door, running into her open arms. Hopper smiled at the two before driving away.

The redhead felt so stupid. Crying over some silly day that obviously didn't matter. El gave her a sad smile, hating seeing her best friend so sad. She led the crying girl into the house, closing the door behind her. "I made cookies." Max's crying stop and her face lit up, "chocolate chip?" El giggled at the girls sudden mood change and nodded. "Made them just for you."

The two girls had been sitting on the couch munching on cookies for ten minutes now! El suddenly remembered the boys telling her they wanted to convince Max to dress fancy. "Hey! We should um play dress up!" The redhead looked at her like she was crazy. She started laughing, but that laughter died down when she realized El was serious. "Yeah okay."

El looked through Max's closet. "You- Max!"

"What?"

"You only have shorts and pants!"

"Yea so?"

"Where are all your skirts and dresses?!"

"I don't wear those El!"

"You're difficult!"

El looked through Max's many pair of pants before deciding on one. They were a nice baby pink. "Ew! El gross I don't wea-"

"Shush!"

She started looking through the shirts before spotting a silver sparkly top. It didn't have any sleeves, besides the short pink Cape that acted like sleeves, and it had a triangle cut at the bottom of it. It was small and wouldn't really show much. The shirt cuffed around the neck nicely. El squealed at the shirt.

"Oh that's my moms."

"Go put it on!" El threw the pants and shirt at Max, smiling brightly. The redhead giggled and walked to the bathroom.

El pulled out a pair of baby pink heels, they were a little higher then Max would normally wear but she didn't care. She made her way over to Max's jewelry box, not that she owned much. The burnette quickly decided on a silver cuff earring with a silver ring. Max walked out and El couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"P-pretty."

Max blushed and looked down, smiling.

"Thanks El."

She handed Max the jewelry and watched the girl put them on. She laughed at Max's horrified face when she saw how tall the heels were. "Come on! Let me do your hair."

El worked quickly. She put Max's hair up in a simple bun, letting a strand of her hair frame her face. Max quickly slipped the heels on, almost loosing her balance. She knew how to walk in heels, but it had been a while. El threw a small box at her, "gift."

The small box brought tears to her eyes. "El you-" the taller girl wrapped Max in a hug, "thank you."

The redhead opened the box quickly and pulled out a baby pink clutch. No matter how much she hated the color pink, that small clutch made her happy.

"Your turn! Let me bedazzle you!"

"Be-da-zzle?"

Max chuckled, walking carefully over to her moms closet. She quickly found a nice pink dress. It was puffy and short. 'Perfect.' It had puffs hiding her breasts. The sleeves were on her arms Instead of her shoulders. There was a long train going down the dress. It was also pink. She found some baby pink heels, the heel was thick and small. There were two straps, one around her toes, and the buckle around her ankle. Max found a bracelet that connected to her middle finger. She also found pin earrings.

The redhead carefully ran back to El, shoving the items into her hands. The burnette smiled at them and walked to the bathroom, walking out two minutes after. Max couldn't stop the drool coming out of her mouth.

"You look gorgeous."

"Go-rge-ous?"

"Yeah it's like pretty but more."

"You're gorgeous too Max."

"Okay now let's get these off and watch a movie."

"No! I mean uh-" she panicked. She smacked Max across the face, not knowing what to do at all. "Shit I'm so sorry! I didn't why did I do that?" Max was as confused as she was. Getting smacked on your birthday was not fun. El quickly blindfolded the girl and apologized.

The next ten minutes were not fun. El was guiding Max to the theater. That night ended with more bruises than they thought it would.

_Your birthday..._

You forgot.

_It was in June._

It was June 26th. You left town.

_Max..._

Leave it Billy.

She remembers when El pulled the blindfold off and all of her friends screamed surprise. That was the first time she let them see her cry. They all wrapped her in a giant hug.

Taking that picture was hell. They were all talking and laughing and Hopper just wanted one picture!

Will was wearing his hair the same way he did for graduation. He had a plain black shirt on with a black jacket that had splashes of pink red and yellow. It was nice.

Mike, again, was wearing a stripped shirt. This time, however, it was black and white. He had a black tie on and a red leather jacket. He looked nice for Mike. His hair was all curly and messy tho. Something Max was not use to.

Dustin was wearing a white quarter zip shirt with a bright neon green jacket. It was simple but nice.

Lucas went all out. He wore a plain white shirt with a green and blue jean jacket. He was wearing annoying pants. They were colorful and striped.

It was nice tho. Seeing people care about her. That picture was one of her prized possessions. That was the day she finally realized her friends cared about her.

"Its okay. The frame isn't important."

Robin smiled at her. "Max."

"Yeah?"

"Get packing. We gotta go to California."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Body image issues, implied self harm, implied rape.

There were two things Max didn't expect.

1\. A large van outside her new house.

2\. All her friends inside of said van, packed and ready to go to her old home.

_These shitheads really care about you Max._

I know.

She smiled as she hoped into the van. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Your moms v-"

"We asked our parents if we could take a trip to California. They said okay." Mike smiled at her. "You came just for me?" "Why wouldn't we! A party member is never alone!"

A party member.

"Ok shitheads! We rented two Vans. Girls in one boys in the other." All the kids groaned. "Yea yea come on hurry up."

Both cars were eight seaters. Autumn, Robin, Joyce, Nancy, El, and Max were together. The boys all together. Johnathan, Steve, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will.

Joyce was driving while Autumn was giving her directions. Robin and Nancy were sitting in the middle row leaving the back for El and Max. The redhead was playing with her fingers, picking at her skin. "Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

***

The two vans pulled up to a tacky hotel. "Wake up."

The two girls groaned as they woke up. Grabbing their bags, they walked to the hotel room. El took the bed next to the window while Max took the one next to the door.

"Hey I'm gonna go shower."

"Ok."

The redhead took a towel and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She hung the towel up and started to strip. She looked at the mirror and saw an unrecognizable girl staring back.

Skin and bones.

That's all she was. The light from her eyes was gone. Her ribs and bones stuck out, her cheeks hollow. She was pale, as pale as a ghost. Bruises and scars littered her hip bones. The inside of her thighs still healing. Cuts littered her arms. None of those were caused by Sma or Neil. They were caused by her own pain and suffering. By her own hand.

The girl she was staring at was no longer innocent. That girl was no longer Max Mayfield.

***

She flopped onto her bed, wetting the pillow in the process. "Hey! How's your shower?"

Had the other girl heard her sobbing?

"Nice."

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

They sat there, saying nothing. It was awkward. El looked over and sighed, she made her way to Max's bed.

"Hey."

"Hi?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yea. El- yeah I'm okay."

El shook her head and pressed her lips together tightly, "no you're not."

Max flipped over so she was facing the burnette. Tears filled her eyes as she eyed her bestfriend. El could feel her heart break. Watching her best friend cry was horrible.

"El I'm okay i-i swear." She could hear her voice break.

The burnette wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and let her sob into her chest. She stroked her hair until the sobs turned into soft sniffles. El pulled the girls head away from her chest and looked at her. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. It was quiet, but nice.

Both girls forgot themselves and just stared at each other. Max slowly leaned in and kissed El. Soft lips meeting her chapped ones. It was wrong, so wrong. But it felt so right. The kiss lasted for about three seconds before El pushed her off the bed, disconnecting their lips. "What the hell Max?!"

Max looked up from the floor, "i- I'm sorry i-" the redhead got up at looked at her bestfriend. "I-" "what's wrong with you?! I have a boyfriend Max!" "I-im- I-" the redhead ran out of the room.

"Fuck!" El's heart was racing. She enjoyed the kiss, wished it had lasted longer, wished she didn't react the way she had. She wanted to be with Max. Of course she did! Who wouldn't? But with Max came her pain and suffering. The pain and suffering El wished she could take away.

She wanted to take care of the girl when she was sick. She wanted to help the girl when she was upset. Wanted to be there for her when she couldn't be there for herself. Wanted to hold the girl and rock her back to sleep after she had a nightmare.

El loved Max in a way no girl should. Girls were NOT allowed to like other girls, she knew this. Hopper explained it to her, also explaining that those mouthbreathers were dumb. There was nothing wrong with girls liking girls and boys liking boys. El asked him if she could like both. That's when she came out to him.

***

"Max? Max what's wrong!" Robin led the sobbing girl to her bed, Nancy looking up fron her book with concern. "I-" "I can leave." Max nodded as Nancy walked out of the room, going to Max and El's instead. Robin shut the door and sat on her bed, pulling Max with her. She held the girls small hands in hers. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know! We were talking then she came into my bed and hugged me? I don't know! But I kissed her!"

"Wait you like El?"

Max looked up at her, eyes full of tears. "You- Max."

The redhead shook her head.

"You're _in love_ with El."

***

"Why did I do that?! Why did I push her Nance?"

"I don't know sweetie I don't."

"Do you know where she went. Oh my god she left and I let her! She could be hurt! Shit we have to go find her! Nancy get the car please we-"

"Shes with Robin, El. She's okay."

El fell into the older girls arms, crying her eyes out. "Did I hurt her?"

"I'm not sure El. But everything will be okay in the end, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're just gonna skip the whole court thing bc I do not know how that works! Alright enjoy :)

December 12th 1986

The day of the hearing. The day the rest of her life is decided.

Autumn and Robin introduced her to the lawyer. She didn't like him. She didn't like most people either.

***

"I give custody of Maxine Mayfield to her father, Sam Mayfield."

"NO!"

Sam smiled at the redhead child. She was in hysterics. "I am not going with him please don't make me go! Please don't make me go!"

Her friends were trying everything in their power to calm her down, but it wasn't working. They didn't know. The police, her lawyer, California. No one knew.

"Come on Maxine, let's go home. It'll be okay."

"NO! I AM NOT FUCKING GOING WITH YOU!"

"Young lady please calm down."

"NO! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair, deal with it." The lawyer, the evil person that helped her dad win, spat.

"I am not going anywhere with that rapist!"

The cops went quiet, everyone froze at her words. Even her friends. She was raped? No no she wasn't! She's madmax! She would never let that happen!

The judge looked at her, not knowing what the hell was going on. Sam was pissed. Pissed that he might get taken away because of this stupid girls big mouth. "Maxine it's me! You know I'm not a-"

"YOU ARE!" She slapped him right across the face. "YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FRIENDS! YOU TORTURED ME AND HURT ME! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Steve grabbed the sobbing girl and held her tightly.

"LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING GO." Steve held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. No one knew what to do. Sam was furious. She couldn't keep her mouth shut for once, could she?

"Come on Maxine, these people aren't good for you. They're filling your head with these disgusting lies."

She looked up at the judge with tearful eyes, "please don't make me go." The judge could feel her heart breaking, and nodded. "Okay okay. Please calm down. We'll- we'll do everything we can. You can go home with your friends."

***

December 24th, 1986

She couldn't take it anymore. It was fucking Christmas eve and here she was, bawling her eyes out.

Don't get me wrong she couldn't be happier. Let me fill you in on what happened.

December 15th, the Byers and El officially moved back to Hawkins.

December 16th, her father went to jail for kidnapping, attempted murder, child abuse, and rape.

December 19th, she went back to school. She got teased and laughed at. They called her names, slurs, she would never forget.

December 20th, her and El sorted everything out. Sure, they were two girls madly in love with each other, but it wasn't allowed. Wasn't "right." Max didn't wanna hurt her either, so they decided to stay friends. Best friends. It hurt, a lot. But it was something.

Her and the Buckley's relationship got better. A lot better, actually. She finally felt part of the family.

Until she went and fucked it all up.

December 21st, she had gotten sick. It was her fault anyway. She was outside, at night, with no jacket, skating. It was freezing too. She was in bed, with a garbage can next to her. Robin was next to her, helping her eat soup. Frank was downstairs watching TV and Autumn was driving. It was ten PM and she was getting medicine for Max.

It was eleven-thirty when a police officer showed up at the front door, telling them that Autumn had been in an accident. Had passed away. Frank broke down and Robin...

Robin wouldn't talk to anyone for days. She hasn't spoken to Robin since that night. Max blamed herself. Of course she blamed herself. Technically, it was her fault.

And that's is what led us here. December 24th, Christina eve. She took out her note book, writing at least ten letters. She got her skateboard and jacket, stuffing the letters into her jacket. She sobbed quietly, dropping Robin's note in front of her door.

She ran out of the house, not caring how loud she was being. She got onto her board and started skating, her red hair looking like fire behind her. She skated to Mike's first, dropping off three letters in his mail box. Next stop, Lucas.

Shit. She fucked up. She was skating and slipped on the ice and smashed into the mail box. A light turned on in the window. "Fuck!" She quickly stuffed the letter into the mail box as a figure came out of the front door. "Max?" She skated away.

She had skated to the quarry. Setting her skateboard down, she took her jacket off. "This is it."

"Max?"

Nonononono. Go away please go away.

_Max please. You promised._

"Max? What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to look at the water."

_Lie._

"Max. Robin called, said you were gone."

"I didn't mean to wake her. I'm sorry."

"She read your note Max."

Fuck.

She looked back at him. "I'm ok."

He shook his head, running towards her at full speed.

_MAX NO._

***

Was she falling? No, no she wasn't. Fuck. Fuck!

"Let me go."

"Max-"

"Let me the fuck go."

"Max I-"

"LET ME FUCKING GO! I DESERVE IT! I KILLED ROBINS MOM! I RUINED EVERYTHING WITH EL! MIKE AND EL BROKE UP AGAIN BECAUSE OF ME, AGAIN. LET ME FUCKING GO STEVE."

He let her scream and cry and punch. This poor girl was hurting deeply. He knew, she knew, her friends knew, fuck the whole goddamn town knew. "Its gonna be okay Max. Its gonna be okay."

He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Picking her up, he wrapped her jacket around her. He grabbed her skateboard and started walking back to his house, making a mental note to call everyone in the morning.

***

Where am I?

_Max you..._

What did I do?

_You tried again last night shitbird. This is the third time this month!_

Oh.

_Yeah oh._

Do you know where I am?

_Harrington brought you to his house._

Fuck.

Steve knocked on the door. "Max?"

_Right on time._

"Come in!"

Steve walked in with a piping hot mug in his hand. "Hey." He handed her the mug.

"Be careful it's hot."

"Thanks I couldn't tell."

"Max. Everyones worried about you."

"Do I give a shit?"

"Max please."

"What. What do you fucking want me to say Steve?"

"Show me your arm."

"Not this again! I stopped I swear!"

"Now Max."

Max put the mug down on the night stand next to the bed. She was terrified. He was going to tell her friends and they were going to leave her because she's crazy and she's gonna be alone and ever-

"Max!"

Steve grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. The amount of cuts that laied across her arm was terrifying. They were enough to kill someone. "Steve I-"

"Why don't you just fucking talk to us! We all fucking care about you dumbass! We drove to California for you. Twice! Fucking hell Max do you want to leave us?"

"No no i-"

"You promised us! You promised you were okay, promised you weren't doing it again! But you lied. Is that all know how to fucking do Max? Lie?"

Tears fell from her eyes. She knew she deserved this. She was being selfish. She was caring about herself more than the others.

"What did you think was gonna happen? You kill yourself, everyone reads the notes, and it's all rainbows and unicorns?!"

"No I-"

"No but of course you weren't thinking about yourself! What if I got there too late Max. I would've never forgave myself. "

She looked down at her fingers. She was embarrassed. How could she be so stupid? So careless? "Can I go home?"

Steve sighed and grabs her jacket. She took it and put it on. She started to walk out the door when Steve stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home?"

"You're fucking crazy if you think we're leaving you alone after that. Get in the car."

***

"Steve what are we doing here?"

"Go ring the door bell. They'll let you in, I've got to get the others."

"No! Steve please they're gonna hate me. Please don't tell them."

Steve looked at the small redhead next to him. His heart broke at the sight of tears in her eyes. "No one's gonna hate you Max. Robin's already inside."

Her eyes widened at the mention of Robin. "No Steve please she-"

"She doesn't hate you Max."

"She should."

"Why's that?"

"I'm the reason her moms dead, Steve."

"Hey look at me. Autumn dying was not your fault. Were you in the car?"

"No, but-"

"Did you hit her?"

"No, b-"

"Did you tell her to leave? To drive at night?"

"No!"

"Then it's not your fault Max."

The young redhead sighed, looking at the front door. "Fine." She climbed out of the car and ran tl the front door, ringing the doorbell. 'Please be Nancy. Please be Nancy.'

The door swung open.

Fuck.

Michael fucking Wheeler.

Great.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey." She rocked back and forth on her feet, looking back and praying Steve was still there. He wasn't.

"You kissed my girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend."

"You kissed her when we were still together."

"I didn't mean to. Is Robin here?"

"Max you fucking kissed her!"

"I know! And I'm sorry okay! It was an accident," she pushed him away and walked into the house. "Robin?!"

"How! How was that an accident Maxine?!"

She froze.

_"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to drop your dinner! It was an accident I swear!"_

_"How! How the fuck was that an accident Maxine?!"_

_"I- it- it fell! Please I'm sorry!"_

_He smacked across the face, making her fall down. "You're gonna be sorry." He took his belt off, hitting her with it countless times. She heard the belt drop, then his pants. She coul feel H-_

"MAX!"

"W-what?"

Mike's anger was replaced by concern. He walked towards the smaller girl, who was backing up against the wall. He raised his arms to give her a hug when she flinched, "p-please. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

He could see the tears in her eyes. "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you Max. You know that."

_"I'm not gonna hurt you, Maxie. I just wanna make you feel good."_

She shook her head, putting her hands on her ears. He sighed, not knowing what to do. Max fell to the floor, hugging her knees. "Max please get up. Let's go to the couch. You'll be more comfortable."

_"Get up bitch. We're going downstairs."_

"No."

"Max I-"

"Get away from me."

She had started full on sobbing. The taller boy knelt down beside her. As he put his hand on her shoulder, she gasped. Memories flooded her head like a bathtub overflowing. "No! NO! Please get away from me please please please I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me," she was yelling now.

Nancy and Robin ran downstairs, "what the fuck did you do Mike?!" The raven haired boy stood up. "Nothing!" Robin ran to Max, being careful not to touch her. "Get her water!" Mike and Nancy both ran to the kitchen.

"Max. Shhh Max it's me, Robin. I need you to stop crying sweetheart."

Max's head had been buried in her knees, her surroundings totally forgotten. "R-robin?"

"Yeah. Come on Max, let us see you."

The redhead slowly lifted her head and looked to the older girl next to her. Robin gave her a small smile as she looked around the room. "Mike?" The taller boy smiled at her. "W-what? I thought..."

"You're okay Max, you're okay."

Robin scooted over and hugged the small girl. "Do they-"

"Only Nancy. I didn't wanna tell them."

"S-so I have to do it?"

Robin nodded at her. "Shit."

***

Everyone's staring at me.

_They're waiting for you to talk shitbird._

Oh.

"Max," she looked at Steve and sighed.

"I- I- i can't do it."

Robin squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Last night, I tried to- i- I tried to jump."

"Jump?"

"O-off the cliff."

"Max-"

She looked up. She wished she hadn't. They all looked so disappointed and hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It- I don't wanna be here. Everythings getting worse and I- I just can't do it anymore."

"We're gonna get you help, okay? I promise."

She looked up at El and nodded. "You guys don't hate me?"

"How could we hate you Max? You're our friend and you're important to us. We could never hate you."

"Even if I was lesbian?"

Everyone chuckled and Max smiled softly. She hadn't meant to say it. "Even if you're a lesbian. We still love you, no matter what."

The kids ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. The older kids just smiled, watching them.

"What's a lesbian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my one more chapter to go! To whoever stuck around this long thank you, it's been quite an adventure! I hope you enjoy this - A


	14. Chapter 14

June 26th, 2000.

Maxine Mayfield was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer. "Come on you stupid peice of shit! Work!" She started shaking the monitor, begging for it to start working.

"Hey! Calm down sweetheart, that's the tenth computer this year!"

"I'm sorry love, it's just not working!"

A shiny diamond ring sat on her ring finger. Her right one, of course. She wasn't married just yet.

"Why don't you leave it alone and help me plan our wedding?"

"No time, deadlines next week."

"But honey it's your birthday!"

"I know I know. Another year alive, great."

"Max."

"I know I'm sorry. Let me finish this paragraph then we can go out for dinner okay?"

"Fine."

"Also, I'm not wearing a dress."

"Max!"

"Nope!"

***

Max let her girlfriend drag her all across town, "where are we going?!"

"Shhh!"

The two girls walked into the little diner which was owned by her older sister. "Max! Happy birthday!" Robin ran over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Robin."

"So you two have any big plans for today?"

"This is it."

Robin frowned at Max. Everyone knew why the girl didn't enjoy her birthday. "I dunno we might go visit Billy."

Four tall and lanky boys walked into the dinner, each holding a small gift.

"Max!" They all ran over to the redhead, each tripping on each other. "Move!" "I was here first!" "Stop biting me!"

Will, the shortest one of the boys, walked over to the two girls. "Happy birthday Max!" He gave her a tight hug. "Thank you Will! Hey I was meaning to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could draw the cover of my book!"

"I would be honored."

The two shared another tight embrace. Max had been working on an autobiography. She was writing about her experience with her father, her mother and step-father, bullying, and her whole life in general. The only parts she left out were the whole other dimension thing, but who cares about that?!

She was dedicating her book to her friends, her family, her amazing girlfriend, and Billy. She didn't talk to him anymore, and didn't cry when he was mentioned. He only came back on the good days.

Over the years she had gotten therapy. She use to go once a week, which then turned to once a month. Now she goes once a year. She couldn't be happier.

_Happy birthday, Max._

***

"That was amazing. Thank you."

"Of course Max, you mean everything to me."

The two girls had been cuddled up on the couch, Max with her head on her girlfriends chest. The blanket was half on them, half on the floor. There was a movie that was playing on the TV. Neither of the girls played attention to it. Max looked up at her girlfriend and smiled.

The other woman looked down at her girlfriend and saw her goofy smile. "What?" Max shook her head, "nothing. I- you're beautiful." She pressed their lips together softly. The burnette put her hand on Max's cheek and caressed her face gently.

"I love you Maxine Mayfield."

"And I love you Eleven-Jane Hopper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that it is! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I will have more books coming out shortly! ♡ - A


	15. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Suicide. Please do not commit suicide, this pain will pass. I promise. Suicide isn't the answer. You always have someone to talk to. I love you all! ♡ 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
> Crisis tex line- 741741

December 24th, 1986

She couldn't take it anymore. It was fucking Christmas eve and here she was, bawling her eyes out.

Don't get me wrong she couldn't be happier. Let me fill you in on what happened.

December 15th, the Byers and El officially moved back to Hawkins.

December 16th, her father went to jail for kidnapping, attempted murder, child abuse, and rape.

December 19th, she went back to school. She got teased and laughed at. They called her names, slurs, she would never forget.

December 20th, her and El sorted everything out. Sure, Max had fallen in love with El, but it wasn't allowed. Wasn't "right." Max didn't wanna hurt her either, so they decided to stay friends. Best friends. It hurt, a lot. But it was something.

Her and the Buckley's relationship got better. A lot better, actually. She finally felt part of the family.

Until she went and fucked it all up.

December 21st, she had gotten sick. It was her fault anyway. She was outside, at night, with no jacket, skating. It was freezing too. She was in bed, with a garbage can next to her. Robin was next to her, helping her eat soup. Frank was downstairs watching TV and Autumn was driving. It was ten PM and she was getting medicine for Max.

It was eleven-thirty when a police officer showed up at the front door, telling them that Autumn had been in an accident. Had passed away. Frank broke down and Robin...

Robin wouldn't talk to anyone for days. She hasn't spoken to Robin since that night. Max blamed herself. Of course she blamed herself. Technically, it was her fault.

And that's is what led us here. December 24th, Christina eve. She took out her note book, writing at least ten letters. She got her skateboard and jacket, stuffing the letters into her jacket. She sobbed quietly, dropping Robin's note in front of her door.

She ran out of the house, not caring how loud she was being. She got onto her board and started skating, her red hair looking like fire behind her. She skated to Mike's first, dropping off three letters in his mail box. Next stop, Lucas.

Shit. She fucked up. She was skating and slipped on the ice and smashed into the mail box. A light turned on in the window. "Fuck!" She quickly stuffed the letter into the mail box as a figure came out of the front door. "Max?" She skated away.

She had skated to the quarry. Setting her skateboard down, she took her jacket off. "This is it."

The small redhead took her shoes off, not fully understanding why she did so. She put her arms out like wings and turned around. Falling backwards shouldn't hurt as much. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting herself fall.

It felt like she was flying, but wasn't in control. She felt herself hit the water, feeling herself going deeper and deeper and deeper until she finally hit the bottom. Water filled her lungs and she felt her eyelids get heavier, until they closed fully. She ignored the pain in her lungs, ignored the ringing in her ears, as she slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

***

Steve Harrington saw it all, saw the girl let herself fall to her death. He watched her small body hit the water. The wind hit his cheeks, making his salty tears cold. He didn't know what to do. How was he gonna tell Robin? How was he gonna tell the kids?

***

"Billy?! Billy please where are you?! I'm here!"

Billy walked to her, looking into her eyes. "Max."

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Sobs shook her small body. "Its okay, you're okay. I'm here."

***

Steve Harrington arrived at the Buckley household at eleven-thirty. He knocked on the door softly. It took two seconds for Frank Buckley to open the door. Robin stood behind him, worried as hell. "Steve? What are you doing here?"

"C-can I come in?" Frank nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Steve to walk in. He closed the door as Steve made his way over to the couch. The two Buckleys sat in front of him.

"Max she-"

"You found her?! Where is she?!" Robin had a bright smile on her face, wondering where her new sister was. Steve took one look at her face and wanted to throw up. He couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt her.

"Robin shes- she jumped off the cliff."

Her smile fell. Steve could feel the tears prick at his eyes again. "No- no she didn't. You're wrong, she's just missing! Why would you say that?" He took her hands into his and shook his head, "Robin I- i watched her do it."

She angrily ripped her hands away from his and smacked him. "You- you watched her?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Salty tears rolled down her cheeks. He knew he deserved that slap. "I tried to stop her, I called her name screamed at her. I was too late."

The blue-eyed girl ran to her room crying. Frank looked at the teen with tears in his eyes, "thank you for telling us." Steve nodded as he left the house.

***

Everyone started at him, waiting for him to speak. "Wait Steve where Max?" Will looked up at him with those big brown eyes, full of hope. Robin cried softly, putting her head on Steve's shoulder, hugging his arm. "What happened."

"Guys I- I'm sorry. She killed herself last night. She's _gone_ , for real this time." He looked at the kids in front of him. Will, Dustin, Lucas, El, Mike. The poor kids have already been through so much. Demogorgons, mind flayers, demodogs, bullies, and now they have to go through more pain. Pain no one should ever go through.

Will's hand shot up to his mouth as he tried to muffle his sobs. Dustin threw up in Mike's garbage, Lucas cried quietly, Mike had tears in his eyes but an angry expression on his face. He was mad at himself. Mad he let it get this bad, let her leave them. He was the leader for God's sake! He needed to protect them and he failed!

El clung to Mike, crying into his shoulder. Her sobs were loud and rough. Nancy was hugging Johnathan as they both silently cried. Merry Christmas everyone.

***

January 10th, 1987.

Today was the funeral. Frank had called the police on Christmas, letting them know his adopted daughters body was in the quarry. They pulled her out, but it was too late she was long gone. The gang was meeting at Mike's house, as always. El was already there, from spending the night. She didn't wanna be alone anymore after all that. On new years, her and Mike shared a kiss at twelve. Then he asked her out again, which she said yes to.

Everyone got there at ten. They each left in different cars, not wanting to see each other cry. The funeral was filled with sobs. Robin broke down, screaming and crying as they lowered the casket into the ground. Her grave was next to Billy's. Nancy held her as she sobbed.

The kids all cried after that. Their best friend was now dead, and there was nothing they could do about it.

***

June 26th, 2001.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hawkins. El woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She sighed getting up from her bed and putting her robe on. She slipped her slippers on as she walked to the kitchen. Mike was making breakfast while their two year old daughter sat in the living room, playing with her toys.

In 1995, Mike had proposed to El. They were only twenty something but they knew they were in love. She had obviously said yes. They decided to stay in Hawkins where all their family and friends were. They got married in '96. The ceremony was beautiful. In '97 they found out El couldn't get pregnant. They tried and tried but nothing worked. They decided to adopt. In '98 they adopted a beautiful baby girl who hadn't been named yet. She was only a week old when the mother decided she didn't want her. They named her after her deceased friend, Max. She had beautiful blonde hair, and sparkly blue eyes.

El smiled as she walked to pick up her daughter, kissing her cheek softly. "Good morning, love."

"Morning!"

"I made pancakes, come eat."

El walked over to the kitchen, putting Max in her high chair. She walked over to Mike and kissed his cheek, "I talked to everyone yesterday. We're going to the cemetery today."

"Okay. We can pick up flowers and drop Max off at my moms." El nodded and smiled.

***

"You ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

Mike nodded and turned off the car. The two got out and walked to the grave, holding hands. Will waved at them, smiling brightly.

The nine friends stood around Max's grave. It didn't hurt as much anymore. They had each other, and she was still there. They couldn't see her, but they knew she was watching over them. They talked to her for a while before deciding to go to eat her favorite meal at her favorite restaurant. They always did this on her birthday. Some traditions never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this ending! I prefer the first one but that's just me! Have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything will be okay Max.


End file.
